Bridgette
Bridgette (The Surfer) was on the Screaming Gophers and Killer Screaming Scrapers in both seasons. Bridgette loves dolphins and has made a lot of friends. She is known for surfing, having a mellow attitude, and being kind to others. ''Season one'' Bridgette immediately became friends with Gwen and Lewshana after Lewshana & Gwen stick up for her when Heather made fun of her in "Welcome to camp Righteousness". Bridgette was okay on talking and often was seen voting with Lewshana instead with her alliance that was made in episode one. Her alliance members are Lewshana, Harold, Owen, and Tyler. Bridgette considered Lindsay being in the alliance and at that moment Lindsay was in Heather's alliance. The next episode she barely said anything but she did say in the confessional that she was useless so far and thought her team was going to give her the boot soon (which they never even did, but does suggest in one episode). In "Izzy in the Big House" before the challenge Bridgette was flirting with Justin and quickly asked Gwen if she liked Trent. She said yes and so only Bridgette knew, until "Guitar Losers" where somehow Heather finds out and tells everyone she does. After that Bridgette was depressed that Trent got the boot. She was one of the only ones not to vote off Trent. Lindsay would always aske Bridgette where was the bathroom or can she borrow her lip balm. DJ saved Bridgette's life when she fell down a tree and Bridgette kissed him on the cheek and said she'd return the favor by getting him invincibility if he makes it to the finals. In "The weak, the annoying, and the Cody" Bridgette was cheering Cody onto death (which is a possibility that she likes him). At his elimination Bridgette was depressed and hugged Cody before he left. Tyler would at some points talk to Bridgette, and the two seem like good friends but yet they aren't enemies nor friends despite them being on the same team in the same alliance. Bridgette got bird poop on her shoulders and freaked out. That's when Heather laughed and then Ezekiel comforted her and slapped Heather. Ezekiel was sure of what he did and then got chased around the camp. Chris thought Bridgette was a fine competitor but had some points where she should've been voted off. Secretly it was revealed that Bridgette told Heather that Gwen liked Trent. Heather at that point pleased with her but still hates her. Bridgette only did that cause she got pushed into the water by Gwen on accident (but must've thought it was on purpose). Eva always wanted to get rid of two people on her team, Heather, and Bridgette. She thinks Heather is annoying and Bridgette was supposed to be out. Bridgette then says good luck to the remains and goes to bed. Before Bridgette was voted off she bid farewell to the competitors Season two In "The Beast Within" Bridgette is happy to be put on a team with people she likes. She sticks with Beth but gets tricked by Duncan and looses the challenge. However, she cheered when her team won the challenge. In "Fartagus" Bridgette didn't really talk and was more of a competitor of the episode. However, she found out Owen was out and cried. In "Back to the Beachyard" Bridgette wanted to surf but didn't get to because she was so good. In the second part, Bridgtte went along with Ezekiel's plan and ended up winning the challenge. Bridgette and her team cheered when they won. In "Reverse Act" Bridgette chose who was doing what. She was happy when Justin and Izzy had to kiss. Bridgette was steaming mad when Duncan made Lindsay cry but cheered up when he made her feel better by kissing her. In "Wacky Wild West"